Redlance
Twig Leg Doubleback | grandparents =Spark (heavily implied) | parents = | siblings = | children = Tyleet | grandchildren = Pool | lifemate = Nightfall | lovemate = | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | allies = | enemies = | weapon = | profession = | position = Plant-shaper, tracker | affiliation = | appearance = | lastappearance = | more = | sequel = }} Redlance, born Redmark, is the sweet-natured plant-shaper of the Wolfriders tribe. He is the lifemate of Nightfall and father of Tyleet. He is the best tracker of Wolfriders, according to Cutter. Redlance's soul name is Ulm and he chose to share it with Nightfall, despite their lack of Recognition. Biography Previously known as Redmark, Redlance received his current tribe name by saving Bearclaw from a marauding long-tooth, killing the beast against his lance. While the Wolfriders were living in the original Holt (in and around Father Tree), Redlance was captured and tortured by the fearful, superstitious humans who lived nearby. He would have been sacrificed to their god, Gotarra, had Cutter not led a daring, last-minute rescue. This event is what precipitated the humans' burning of the Holt, forcing the Wolfriders to flee into the trolls' tunnels and ultimately travel into the desert and meet the Sun Folk. Redlance was close to death after the long days spent crossing the harsh desert, and Nightfall remained at his side to await his passing while the rest of their tribe entered the Sun Village. Only because Cutter returned with Leetah, a powerful healer, was Redlance saved. It was during her healing of Redlance that Leetah learned of the Wolfriders' part-wolf nature and their mortality. Although he is a powerful tree-shaper, this magical ability did not manifest in Redlance until he was well into adulthood, after the tribe had journeyed to Sorrow's End. Once his magic did surface, he was able to grow the first dreamberry plants ever to thrive in the desert, from seeds Pike had brought with him while fleeing from the fire at the Holt. Cutter was overjoyed at this development, calling Redlance "grandson of a tree-shaper!" and proclaiming that he had always thought Redlance would develop this talent eventually. Redlance's bloodline has included many tree-shapers in addition to his grandparent that Cutter mentions; it has also been mentioned that Father Tree was shaped by Redlance's forebears. Redlance and Nightfall have a unique relationship among the Wolfriders. Though the pair had been lifemates for many years, they were not genetically Recognized. However, because of their deep love for each other, they voluntarily exchanged soul names. In this relationship, as in the Wolfrider tribe, Nightfall is "the sword, the spear, the arrow" and Redlance "the flower, the tree, the vine." Later, with the help of Leetah and the Palace's magic, they conceived and gave birth to a daughter, Tyleet. At the end of the quest to recover the Palace shards, Redlance returned with the rest of the older members of the tribe to help reestablish the Father Tree Holt. Personality and traits Although Redlance is gentle and peaceful while his lifemate Nightfall is aggressive and dominant, he is a fierce defender. When cornered, Redlance can certainly hold his own in a fight. Indeed, it is critical to him that he use his talents to protect the tribe. He uses his tree-shaping talent to grow poisonous vines or brambles. He shrouds the Holt (Forest Den) from any potential danger of Human hunters or war parties. In ElfQuest #19, Redlance nigh single-handedly defended the elf-children against an invading foray of Ice-Trolls. He was the only adult Wolfriders to remain in the Go-Backs den during the First War, and during this battle, a fury of his talents turned the wooden lodge into a living trap. That said, Redlance is too much of a pacifist and nurturer at heart to do willful harm, and this gentleness makes him a natural for caring for the cubs of the tribe. Redlance is a master of the soft counsel, gently prodding the likes of Woodlock and Ember in the right direction. Category:Elves Category:Mortal elves Category:Wolfriders Category:Magic users Category:Plant-shapers